


Folie à Deux [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Folie à Deux by jjtaylor.Summary: "A building falls on Ray. The good news is, Fraser catches the tomato thief, and Buck Frobisher learns how to astral project."
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, Bob Fraser/Buck Frobisher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Folie à Deux [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Folie à Deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55755) by [jjtaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor). 

This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12FbyF532-tf43D5LQEcaBrueK_xSc5oW/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/folieadeux_201912)

Music: "Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes" by Fall Out Boy from their album Folie à Deux.

Thank you to jjtaylor for writing this head trip of a story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
